


The Adventures of Maddi King as she plays Madi Williams who technically plays Ace

by spnxmarvel-fanfic (smartravenclaws)



Series: Acey Spacey Eggs and Bakey [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ace character's actor, Actor - Freeform, Avengers cast, Gen, I'm running out of steam here, Interviews, Maybe Love, ace - Freeform, acey spacey eggs and bakey, apart of the marvel cast, links to the veins series with harry, maddie king, marvel cast - Freeform, mentions of supernatural cast, movies - Freeform, superhero, text conversations, the cast is one big family, veins series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartravenclaws/pseuds/spnxmarvel-fanfic
Summary: Australia's Maddi King thought her life had reached it's peak once she became a regular on the CW's show Supernatural, but then she got cast in Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War, and her life literally exploded.Join Maddi as she works her way through interviews, meeting and befriending the cast, and adjusting to a life where so many people recognise you.And will being in an on-screen relationship lead to a real one? Read to find out!------------Note: Maddi King is the made up actress who plays my made up character Madi Williams, who is the superhero Ace. This is in the series because it is still relevant.





	1. A Marvellous Phone Call

The speaker on the other side of the phone started to talk before Maddi could even say G’Day.

 

“Is this Maddison King?” an authoritative voice said.

 

“Uh, mmhmm,” Maddi said back, her mouth full of cereal. And we _all_ know what it’s like to try and talk with a mouthful of _milk_.

 

“I am a Marvel representative, and I am calling to inform you that you have been cast in Avengers: Infinity War as Madi Williams, also known as Ace.” The guy said, and Maddi’s spoon fell into her bowl, making a small splash. Not that it mattered. She’d been cast in a _Marvel Movie ohmygodwhodoItellfirst?_

 

“Mam?” the voice said after Maddi didn’t respond, due to her mouth being wide open.

 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. And- uh- THANK YOU SO MUCH,” she stumbled over her words, then got over excited. _So much for being_ cool _, Maddi._  

 

“You are expected to be in Atlanta for filming in twelve days. And remember- you are to tell _no-one_ about your character. Marvel would like to keep that a secret as well, and only a few of the main stars you’ll be working with currently know,” the guy said as if he was getting ready to wrap it up. _Main stars?_

 

“Yessir,” Maddi answered automatically before she was able to process what he said. “Wait- I can’t even tell my family or friends? How do I explain-“ she started to ramble, but she was cut off.

 

“You can tell the people you can trust not to leak it. And I’d assume that because you’re an actor, you could come up with some excuse. One more thing, Marvel has paid for your flight, and you should be getting an email soon with the tickets. Thank you for your time, and if that’s all, I will be going,” he said, and Maddi probably wasn’t paying as much attention as she should have, but she got the point.

 

“No, I think that's it. Thank you very much,” she nodded, even though he couldn’t see her. The line shut off.

 

“Well, there you go,” she said to herself. Standing up, she made her way to her room to get her suitcase ready. Who knows when Marvel booked her flight for. _Also, how am I supposed to get from Australia to Atlanta? And where exactly is Atlanta? Wait- they booked my flight. I_ just _thought about that. How stupid can you be, Maddi?_

 

Pushing away those thoughts, she got out her phone and looked up where Atlanta was. _I really need to brush up on American geography, because I thought that Atlanta was a state_.

 

While she had her phone out, she called her mother.

 

“Hey, Mum? Yeah? I got cast in a Marvel movie,”  


	2. Tom Freaking Holland

**_Unknown Number:_ **

_Is this Maddi King?_

**_Maddi K:_ **

_Yeah? Who’s this?_

 

Maddi had just gotten out of the airport, and Marvel had gotten her a ride to the sets, where she would have a trailer. Because of her unknowness in the cinematic world, she would be sharing with someone else.

 

**_Unknown Number:_ **

_Hey! It’s Tom Holland._

 

Maddi nearly dropped the phone. Was it a prank? No, the timing would have been too good for a prank. Before she could give a dignified response, Tom freaking Holland sent another text.

 

**_Unknown Number:_ **

_Marvel gave me your number_

_after telling me that you were_

_cast. I hope you don’t mind!_

**_Maddi K:_ **

_No, no it’s fine! I’m low-key freaking out right now, but hello!_

**_Unknown Number:_ **

_Haha. I’ve been told that our_

_characters are close, so Marvel_

_also requested that we get to_

_know each other before the_

_first read-throughs, if that is alright?_

**_Maddi K:_ **

_That’s perfectly fine! I’ll be on set soon, I kinda just_

_got off a plane…_

**_Unknown Number:_ **

_Awesome. I’ll see you later then!_

**_Maddie K:_ **

_Bye!_

Maddi clicked the ‘Unknown Number’ and made a new contact ** _. Spideyboi_** _._ She also silently thanked how texting conversations give you a chance to think your words through, so you sounded cool.

 

Half an hour later, she had her two relatively smallish bags, finding her way to her trailer which she shared with an unknown person, who turned out to not even be filming at the same time as her.

 

The trailer was nice. It did have two makeshift walls in front of both double beds (which were at opposite ends), and just enough storage for Maddi to put her suitcases. Marvel hadn’t exactly told her how long she’d be filming here for, so she’d prematurely decided to live out of her suitcase. _Easy enough._ It was also obvious that made by the same company that made the ones at Supernatural, and it gave Maddi a sense of warmth.

 

She noticed the script with her name on it and went to pick it up when there was a knock on the door. She nearly did a double take once she opened it.

 

“Ello! I see you got your script,” Mother-freaking Tom Holland said, all smiles, pointing to Maddi’s script that was still in her hand. _So the texting obviously wasn’t a prank._

“Hi- uh, shit I’m sorry,” Maddi said, leaning on the side of the door for support. She’d never really met anyone in any big-time movies (and no, she wasn’t counting Jensen and Jared), and if she was being honest, she loved Tom’s movies.

 

His eyebrows raised slightly and now it seemed to be his turn to stutter. “No- I- uh- I’m sorry. I forgot that you kinda just got here…”

 

Maddi laughed, “You’re more like Peter Parker than I thought.” Chuckling still, she held out her hand. “You seem to know who I am, and we’ve already texted AND been awkward together, but nice to meet you, I’m Maddi,”

 

Tom’s expression relaxed and he chucked with her, reaching for her hand. But at the last second Maddi moved her hand back and gave Spiderman a high-five, earning another laugh.

 

“Hey if you’ve finished settling in, they have good ice-cream here,” Tom suggested.

 

“Yeah, that sounds awesome! Just lemme grab my phone…” she leaned back into the trailer, then popped out again. “Let’s go, Spiderman!”

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t realise that there were this many trailers…” she walked backwards once Tom helped her weave her way of the masses of them. “Yo Tom, are you sharing a trailer?”

 

“Uh, technically. The other person isn’t filming yet…” he replied, looking back at the trailers.

 

“Same,” they walked in another second of silence before she remembered. “Okay, this is gonna sound really bad, but I just realised-slash-remembered that you’re British. Which is also why you’re wearing a t-shirt,” she mused.

“Did you really just say –slash-, and yes. It’s warm though!” he argued back.

 

“I’m cold!”

 

“Oh right, you’re Australian,” he laughed to himself. “G’day, mate,” Tom tried an Australian accent and failed.

 

“Dude, that was horrible!” Maddi playfully pushed his shoulder, surprising herself how quickly they’ve started acting like friends. _You’ve just gotta get past the Hollywood part._

 

“I know, I don’t know why I keep trying to do an Australian accent, I just can’t!” he joined in at laughing at himself.

 

“Maybe I’ll help you, so you can get cast in an Australian movie and not sound American like Meryl Streep or Daniel Radcliffe. Oh, and I’ll need to explain that we _don’t call it SHRIMP_!” she kept joking, and the restaurant came into view.

 

Another five minutes and the two were still laughing, but now with ice-creams in hand. “I’m going, to be honest here, before you got here I googled you,” he chuckled to himself, hoping that Maddi would join in. If he was being _completely_ honest, he’d also be saying that he debated texting her or not and that he really had to work himself up to knock on her trailer door.

 

“Oh really now? Did you like what you saw?” she teased, taking a bite of her ice-cream. And regretting it.

 

“Heh. Some fan out there made a video of your best work, and I’ll say you’re pretty good,” Tom said, leaning on the wall. “Did you give up Supernatural for this?”

 

“So you _have_ done your research, Tommy boy. Technically. I asked Marvel for a timeline of when I’d be needed for filming, including for the five others in my contract. I’ve only really left for a season, and Supernatural have locked me in for the next two seasons. Somehow that overrides Marvel, seeing as TV shows have set filming dates, whereas movies are made whenever.” She explained. “Sorry, this is probably boring you,”

 

“Nah, it’s cool. I, for one, would love to know how you keep yourself balanced like that,” Tom joked.

 

“Oh no, I’m not doing the organising. My poor agent is,” she deadpanned before the two burst out laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this had so much potential, and look at what I did with it
> 
> also kinda a filler? maddi and tom are friends now, btw. more marvelness next!


	3. Read-Throughs and OHMYGODISTHATRDJ

Maddi and Tom spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other, like how Maddi lived in a place called Dandenong, and Tom couldn’t judge the weird name _because have you_ seen _some of the town names in England?_

So it was Maddi’s second day on set, and she woke up in her trailer bed with a text.

 

**_Spideyboi:_ **

_You up yet?_

**_Maddi K:_ **

_I am now, thanks_

 

**_Spideyboi:_ **

_Good. Bring your script today._

**_Maddi K:_ **

_Why? So you can learn all the secrets_

_and spoil them?_

 

**_Spideyboi:_ **

_I wouldn’t! But we’re doing read_

_throughs today._

**_Maddi K:_ **

_Ah, I see. I’ll be at the studio in less than five_

“YOU BETTER HURRY!” She then heard outside her trailer. Of course, it sounds like Tom.

 

Stumbling out of bed, she opened the trailer door to see Tom leaning against the trailer opposite, smirking to himself.

 

“Oh, so you’re going to the read-throughs in your Disney pyjamas? Adorable,” he said, laughing. Tom was wearing a plain sweatshirt today. _So he does get cold._

 

“Shut-up Tom. I’ll be a second,”

 

Just under three minutes later Maddi emerged from the trailer wearing a ghanda hoodie with jeans feeling a lot fresher, despite the lack of a shower.

 

“You have cute pyjama’s,” Tom said, bumping her as they walked through the cold morning.

 

“Why thank you. If you’d looked closely, you’d see that it had how Disney is buying all the big companies, i.e. Marvel,” she laughed. “My friend made it for me,”

 

“Not so cute, but still funny,” Tom thought out loud, laughing again as she pushed him.

 

It turns out they arrived half-an-hour earlier than expected.

 

“You’re an asshole, Tom,” Maddi rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who needs to check the schedule!” he pointed out, laughing still.

 

Read-throughs and relationship building was on today’s schedule, Maddi learned after actually checking it. To be completely honest, this was always Maddi’s second favourite part on Supernatural, so hopefully, Marvel lived up to it.

 

“Fuck,” she said as she stood in the doorway of the hall. There had to be like, a hundred chairs, soon to be filled with actors and producers in this room.

 

“Well, that's one way to put it,” Tom said beside her. “They’re not all going to be filled, so don’t worry. And I wouldn’t be surprised if half of them are for Downey,” he leaned closer to whisper because that's what you do in a massive room of chairs.  

 

Maddi’s face paled slightly. “Shit, I forgot about RDJ,”

 

Tom kept laughing.

 

“I wonder how the movie is going to show our relationship without saying it…” Tom said as he started to wander around looking for a seat.

 

It actually took a second to find one, because _it was arranged seating, just like primary school_. Each table had a name, a microphone, and a list of people and characters that we had to interact with today. They already had their copy of a script. It was all so professional.

 

Not that surprisingly, Maddi and Tom were next to each other. “Hey look at this,” Tom held up his script and pointed at the text saying ‘Tom Holland edition’, and pouted. His pout deepened as Maddi laughed.

 

“I got a normal one, see? Because _I_ can be trusted,” she giggled as Tom rolled his eyes.

 

Tom filled in what most of the cast was like, having spent a little time with them before this movie and on civil war until everyone filed in.

 

“Alright, everyone. Is everyone actually here? Oh, of course, Robert is not. We’ll get started anyway,” a man on a raised platform with a microphone began. Another man was behind him.

 

“Here we go. You’ll get introduced now,” Tom whispered to Maddi.

 

“This is all so fucking awesome,” she whispered back, earning a silent laugh.

 

“Before we get started, we need to introduce someone, as her character is new in this movie,” it took Maddi a second before she realised that it was Anthony and Joe Russo, and she died a little inside. “She is actually overtaking Tom Holland as the youngest actor of the MCU. Maddi King, who will be playing Madi Williams, aka Ace, in this movie! Welcome to the family, Maddi!” Anthony Russo clapped his hands, and most people followed.

 

She leaned into the microphone and said “Hi, everyone,” at least only Tom saw her blush, and he seemed to understand. Even though he still laughed.

 

The doors swung open and Robert Downey Junior walked in. “Bloody fucking hell, it’s fucking RDJ,” she said under her breath.

 

“People don’t lie when they say Aussie’s swear,” Tom whispered back.

 

“Weren’t going to start without me, were you?” Robert spoke regally somehow, and some people laughed.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. We just introduced Maddi to the family,” Joe Russo said this time.

 

“Welcome, Maddi,” Robert said, and he _must_ be graced with the power of miracles because he managed to look straight at her, causing a feeling indescribable.

 

“I can only say: me too,” Tom said to her and laughed again. Robert found his seat and sat down like the king he is.

 

\----

 

They did one read-through first, with all of the scenes with people here today, before they were told they had a break to catch up with the people on their list of people. So naturally, Maddi went to Tom first. To be fair, he was the only one she’s met.

 

“So, we’re meant to be discussing the relationship of the characters in the film as well as introducing ourselves first. And I guess we’ve done that?” Tom suggested.

 

“Let’s do it again then, but formal! I mean, I know who Peter Parker is and all, but sure,” she smiled back.

 

“As you know, I’m Tom Holland. As you would also be able to tell, I’m from London. I’m twenty-one, and I play Spiderman who is seventeen in this film,” he started.

 

“Oh, so we’re doing it that formal? Sure thing,”

 

“I’m literally just winging it,” Tom laughed again. _He laughs a lot. Maybe he’s just nervous?_

“Bro, ME!” Maddi laughed back anyway.

 

Tom continued. “Some of my biggest roles have been Spiderman, Lucas in The Impossible, and... uh... Billy Elliot?” he began struggling to think.

 

“Wasn’t that when you were twelve?”

 

“Yes? I’m going to guess that you googled me too?”

 

“Not exactly. My friends and I are big Spiderman fans, and look at you, you’re gorgeous,” she gestured to Tom, who chucked.

 

“So I’m Maddi King. And I’m from Dandenong, which is in Melbourne,”

 

“Dandenong?” Tom questioned, trying not to laugh if he was being honest.

 

“Hey, don’t question my town. England has some pretty odd ones too,”

 

“That’s fair,” Tom held up his hands in defeat.

 

“I’m actually only eighteen, so not that far off the seventeen like in this film. And as you know I’m ironically playing Madi Williams, although her name has one less ‘D’. And… uh… I’ve been on Supernatural, but you know that… I’ve done a ton of independent films, and most regrettably, an Australian Soap Opera,” she laughed again.

 

“Nice,” Tom flashed a toothy grin her way, causing Maddi to hit him with her script.

 

After a quick discussion with him about the characters’ relationship, they decided to meet the others, seeing as they’d have plenty of time together anyway. So Maddi looked at the next name on her list. _Chris Evans_.

 

“Um, hello?” she took a seat next to the man, who was reading part of the script. Maddi recognised it as one they had together.

 

“Yes? Oh! Hi, Maddi!” Chris looked up and smiled at the teenager.

 

“You were next on my list sooo…” Maddi trailed off. She’d heard rumours about a bearded Cap, and now it was confirmed. “Nice beard by the way,”

 

“Thanks!” Chris beamed, and holy shit he was like a puppy. In fact, he reminded her of Jared… “And you are on my list also,”

 

“Another thing,” Chris lowered his voice and leaned in. “The Russo’s told me not to tell anyone but you about the kind of relationship our characters have. Which is a father-daughter type, despite no relation. They also said they want it to parallel Tony Stark and Peter Parker. Other than that it’s open to interpretation,” Chris leaned out, his face a little more serious than before.

 

“Okay then,” Maddi said, slightly distantly, the wheels in her brain turning. “Like a protective/rebellious/angsty relationship?”

 

“I thought that we’d start with the basics, so yes good start. Any other good ideas like that?” Chris said. “Marvel is always casting the perfect people,” he smiled.

 

“Heh. They’ve also told me my characters’ backstory and everything, so depended on how much they trust you we can work off that? Because apparently Steve was involved with making Madi into Ace,” she suggested.

 

The conversation went back and forth like this until someone came over and asked for Chris, so he requested that Maddi and himself met up for lunch in two days. _Jesus, he must have a busy life._

 

This was when Maddi found herself face to face with Robert Fucking Downey Junior. “Uh- uh- I- Um- nice- to uh- meet you, sir-,” it involved a lot of stumbling.

 

“It’s alright. You’re not the first, kid,” he chuckled. “Now I’ve been told that we can’t get too close for sakes of the movie, but you sound pretty cool. So I’ll see you in production,” he winked and walked off. Needless to say, Maddi had to sit down. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the filming times and people don't make sense, and that not everything was filmed at a studio, but bear with me, its a story/AU and we know the rules :)


End file.
